


Kageyama Doesn’t Know What Surreptitious Means

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Canon Age Difference, Frottage, M/M, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, non-explicit consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Prompt:PublicKageyama has to get up close and personal with his senpai on the subway. Things get a little more personal than anticipated.





	Kageyama Doesn’t Know What Surreptitious Means

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what happened but here’s Day Two of NSFW November with Nationals medalists Kageyama-kun and his senpai. 
> 
> Heed warnings, but I can promise you that the underage tag does not include abuse of power or anyone taking advantage. They just are the age that they are, the age of consent differs by country, and comfort-levels differ by person.

Nationals was cool. Tobio doesn't quite have the words for how cool, except it made him feel almost... more awake. Winning game after tough game gave him a buzz like he'd never experienced, made him feel valuable and integral to his team — he'd felt important before, sure, but like he was the only one who thought so. It was different, once the stakes were higher and _everyone_  was rooting for a win, everyone's effort made a difference, because they'd _got there_  they'd earned their place among the best... Yeah. It was cool.

He's not good with words.

They won silver. He thought it would hurt a lot more than it does. Mostly he just feels good. Mostly, satisfaction floods his whole body as they stand (and cry) through the awards ceremony, red and white ribbons around their necks with a weighted shiny medal tapping against their chests as they sob. That feels cool, too.

They're those players — like the professionals you watch cry during live games because they're _so amazing_  and _so invested._  Tobio thinks it's cool, anyway. Maybe Tsukki would disagree, but he's got snot dripping from his nose as he waves to his brother in the crowd. So, whatever.

Hinata's at his side, face as red as a tomato as he grins and bounces a little, and Suga's on his other, a little more together, but his eyes are pink and there's a steady stream of tears leaking from the corners of them.

Suga's always been nice. Also mean, too, Tobio decides. But not because you don't deserve it. In a way that makes you want to do better. He's really smart, which intimidates Tobio because Tobio is also not good with... smart stuff. He's got kind of... clever eyes when he looks at you, and the cleverness gets worse (or better) when you take it in context with his face. It's a good face, round and pointy at the same time, pinkish lips, with that freckle by his eye. Brown eyes. They're browner than Tobio's. Bright, maybe.

Suga nudges Tobio when maybe he's been staring too long or something, but his smile is nice. Not hiding grumpiness behind his white teeth, so maybe Tobio didn't embarrass him. Tobio lifts the corners of his mouth, too, even though he probably looks like a crazy person (he's been told). He's not very good with smiling either.

He is good at volleyball, though. Good at winning. Good at being a good teammate.

Tobio nudges Suga back, feeling good at more things than usual, and turns back to the crowd as the national anthem starts playing.

After, and after everyone's all done showering (and crying), they celebrate. Coach Ukai actually says, "Fuck it," as they walk with their gear toward the school bus, and tells them all to toss their bags onboard and come right back out because they're going out for dinner.

The bus driver sighs and turns out of the parking lot toward the hotel, and the team, plus Coach, Takeda sensei and a bunch of Karasuno's unofficial cheering squad (Ukai's friends from high school and Tanaka's sister) turns the other way toward the nearest subway stop.

Heading back from dinner is more of a problem. Full of really good noodles and potstickers and soda and a huge mountain of ice cream, now that he's in _off-season_  and can do treats and stuff, they pile onto the subway _during rush hour._

Tobio thinks he spots Takeda sensei giving Coach one of those I-told-you-so looks, but the crowd is so thick with business suits and briefcases and Karasuno track suits that he loses sight of them in seconds. He finds himself squashed against the glass partition by the door, back to the passengers sitting or sleeping in the seats behind it, and he looks around before spotting Hinata who's somehow made it into the middle of the train car, using Tanaka's bicep as a handle since he can't reach anything else. Tsukki, Yamaguchi and Ennoshita are further away near the metal pole in the middle, talking animatedly, and Daichi, Asahi and Noya are near Coach and Saeko, looking happy and tired. The other guys are in the midst of the cheering squad, talking quietly.

Tobio thought he would be tired, but Nationals (and maybe his first cola in several months) has him tingling still.

There's a solid wall of business men between that group and him, except for Suga, who's laughing a little to himself as he tries to find something to hold onto, right in front of Tobio. He can't turn around too much, though, so he's... stuck.

"Suga-san," Tobio says.

Suga looks over his shoulder and sighs. "Hey, Kageyama," he says, turning and shuffling back a little when the guy in front of him adjusts his bag and knocks the corner of it into Suga's belly, making him wince. "Mind if I squeeze next to you? Sorry."

"That's okay."

"Thanks!" His body is warm, and his shoulders droop a little. He looks tired, but he's still got a smile on his face. Even though he didn't play as much as Tobio during the tournament, he got to play a set here and there. It was cool watching him play, since you could see him thinking, how he worked with the other third years in a way Tobio hasn't been able to with the team, yet. His form was nearly perfect even if he didn't have as much power as Tobio. He was, and is, a really good player.

Tobio hopes he keeps playing in college.

When Tobio thinks about it, he's pretty sure Suga's been smiling non-stop the whole night. At least, whenever Tobio looked across the table, Suga had shared a smile with him.

The next stop comes, and there's a massive, panicky exchange of passengers, and if Tobio thought it was snug before... he doesn't have a word for it other than an image of those oily fish you can get in a tin at the supermarket.

"It's really crowded," Tobio finds himself saying, and Suga shrugs, leaning a little into Tobio as the train rumbles around a curve in the tracks. The train car jolts, and Tobio grabs at Suga's waist so he doesn't tumble over. This means Suga falls more snugly between Tobio's legs.

"S'gonna be my everyday thing for the next four years, so I guess I better get used to it," Suga replies with a small laugh, chin pulled down toward his shoulder so he's not talking into a little old lady's hair. "Gotta get used to the city."

"You're going to university in Tokyo?" Tobio asks. It kind of hits him, suddenly, that this is the first and last time he'll share this kind of victory with his senpai.

Suga nods and tells him he got some scholarship somewhere. Tobio tries to listen but gets sidetracked by the wispy curls of silvery hair over his ear, especially when the train knocks them a little and Tobio nose sticks nearly into his earlobe. Tobio stares at him, and the buzzy feeling ebbs and flows as he does. Last time with Suga, and now he's feeling a little down about it, wondering at the funny feeling he gets the more he looks.

He's found himself staring before, watching him wipe at the back of his neck with a towel after practice, blinking as a trail of water drips down his back when they're bathing on weekend trips, thinking about how strong his legs are and sometimes how his shorts pull at them like they're a little too small. Thinking about how easily he makes other people laugh, and how he smiles like he's got a secret sometimes. Thinking about how neat he looks in his school uniform and how messy and carefree and excited he gets when he's cheering during a game. It's all been a distant preoccupation, but now that Suga's really close it's making him feel...

"Gonna be different, for sure," Suga says, and falls silent, grin reappearing as he thinks about his future.

"Senpai, I think I'm gonna miss you," Tobio blurts out.

Suga leans back so he can tilt his head and look Tobio in the eye. "Aw, really?"

Tobio nods, fingers curling into Suga's jacket at his waist, and he realizes he's been clinging to him for at least five minutes. There's being squashed together on a train, and there's holding on to someone because you like the feeling of the two of you squashed together on a train.

"I'll miss you, too, Kageyama-kun," Suga murmurs. He leans more into Tobio as he relaxes into him, and his back aligns from Tobio's chest and down, his butt round and muscle-squishy against his thighs. "I'll miss watching you play, too. You were _amazing_  today."

 _More_  people pile on as the subway recording chirps that they have seven more stops to the place where they'll be meeting the bus driver to go home. _More_  people doesn't seem possible, but it is, and soon he's plastered against the partition, against Suga, so nice and solid and soft against him.

Tobio goes a little hot as Suga lifts his head again and looks away, so close, but far away now that he can't see his face. He smells good, like peppermint or something, and he's warm, and good, and Tobio suddenly realizes he's popping a boner right against Suga, on a train with a million people, with no way of escaping.

Tobio shakes a little as his eyes slam shut, hand stilling in a tense fist where it was resting over Suga's jacket. He holds his breath.

And because he's holding his breath he can _hear_  the moment Suga figures it out.

There's a puff of surprised breath, a long moment where he knows Suga's trying to figure out what to do, where he _knows_  he's just ruined a nice moment with his senpai and now they're _definitely_  never gonna talk again. Suga's never gonna smile at him again.

The thought is _almost_  enough to kill his boner, but then, something happens.

Suga sighs quietly, and then his hand comes up to rest over Tobio's fist, the pads of his fingers ghosting over the back of Tobio's hand. The tickle of it is like a butterfly wing. It makes his whole body shudder.

Tobio tries to push him away, tries to get some amount of air to separate them, but Suga grabs at his wrist.

"I'm s-sorry, Suga-san," Tobio breathes out, forehead bumping the back of Suga's head, which is the worst decision because then he's got a face full of Suga's soft fair, peppermint flooding his nose as curls tickle over his cheeks.

"S'okay," Suga says, very very quiet. "It's okay, I'm — you're okay."

Tobio doesn't quite know what he means, but the hand around his wrist stays put for a while as the train judders beneath their feet, judders Suga against him making go all fuzzy from the sensation. It makes it very hard to concentrate on anything that might make this situation _go away._  Instead, his dick just fills up more, and it would be awkwardly tenting his thin pants through his thin boxers if there was room for it — instead, it nudges up almost between Suga's cheeks, and Tobio swallows down his horror.

The horror doesn't last long, though, because Suga thumbs as his wrist and leans more heavily into him, _letting it happen._

Amazement grows inside his chest, especially when Suga moves so Tobio's mouth brushes against his ear, and then he shuffles his feet, widening his legs a tiny bit, taking a stance like he's about to crouch and jump, but he just stays put. And Tobio's hand stays put on his ribs, and his hand stays on Tobio's, and Tobio breathes quickly through his nose. Suga's eyelids flutter a little when Tobio's breath blows against his ear, and he blinks around at the people around them, before he moves.

"Okay?" he whispers again, like he's asking permission or something, and Tobio pulls him back, what little distance he can, with his fist so the heat of Suga's body seals against Tobio from hips to chest.

"You smell like candy," Tobio admits into his neck, and Suga huffs, tilting his head so Tobio can catch the smile crinkling up his eye, the freckle sliding up his cheek into the wrinkle a little. It's distracting.

But, not as distracting as the barely-there drag of his butt against Tobio as he arches his body a tiny, tiny bit. Tobio feels his abs tense under his hand, and his other hand reaches, suddenly, for Suga's hip on the other side, fingers catching on the edge of his jacket and slipping underneath.

Tobio watches it happen like he's experiencing it from the outside, watches Suga turn his head again, bite his lip, and lift his t-shirt so Tobio's palm is holding his hot-smooth skin, bumping against the cut of muscle around his waist.

Tobio shudders, teeth clenching to keep silent, and Suga rubs gently at Tobio's fingers under his shirt just as he rubs himself slowly against Tobio's dick.

Tobio blurts a little into his boxers as Suga's back arches 'til he's slid all the way up Tobio's length through their pants, and Tobio lets out a small, strangled noise at the feeling.

"Good," Suga mumbles, and then his face goes a little red as he turns away toward the rest of the train car. Maybe he's keeping a lookout, and that's great, because Tobio's eyes are crossing from how he's feeling. He can't see a thing except for the smooth skin of Suga's blushing neck, the collar of his jacket, and he wants to... he wants to bite, he thinks.

But, he doesn't.

Instead he hides his face a little in it, focusing on the flying-high feeling as Suga pretends to ignore him, looks absently around the car as he very quietly moves his free hand behind him, between them, and strokes his fingers gently against the bump in Tobio's pants.

It's like winning, or more like the last few plays when you're about to win, when things are going well and yet you're nervous, playing your hardest and still barreling through the last few seconds like you're _still not sure_  the leaderboard is right.

He aches to make some sort of noise, but his mouth is sealed shut, breath catching, as Suga plays with him in the brief moments there's room for his hand to twist and not just rub. Tobio's skin burns and the backs of his knees are sweaty from staying still against Suga's fingers, and his own fingers twitch against Suga's warm belly until he bumps into Suga's waistband.

He does gasp a little, then, and Suga's abs clench a little under his palm.

"Senpai," he breathes out, and Suga's hand moves away from his dick as the doors open on the second-to-last stop.

Squished in again, Tobio loses control and pushes agonizingly slow on the balls of his feet to rut against Suga, as Suga's hand then moves to Tobio's under his shirt. Tobio wonders blearily if Suga's just going to shove his hand under his waistband, but no — he tangles their fingers before moving them down to his pocket, slipping Tobio's hand inside and flattening it into the the deep opening of fabric.

As Tobio's brain skids to a halt, Suga moves his hand back to Tobio's thigh and waits, thumb brushing Tobio's pants and making him leak again against him. There's a tiny wet spot he can see when he leans back enough and looks down at the tent in his pants as they inch against each other.

Something bumps against Tobio's knuckles.

Taking a shallow, strangled breath, Tobio moves his hand in Suga's pocket to touch shyly at Suga's half-hard dick through the fabric.

With a small noise, Suga clamps his hand down on Tobio's thigh, keeping him still against him as he tries not to react under Tobio's fingers, hand biting into Tobio's muscles, and somehow the sting of it, the sudden, apologetic caress against the inside of his thigh when Suga realizes what he did —

— makes him come, and come, and come into his boxers in a few breathless, strangled moments.

Tobio's hand slips from Suga's pocket suddenly, and Tobio is confused, a little annoyed, until the voice overhead politely announces the arrival into their station.

Coach Ukai's voice cuts into the stuffy, murmuring silence that everyone needs to get off, and Tobio sinks against the partition, feeling a bit of sweat drip through the hair at his temple.

"Zip your jacket," Suga whispers, and Tobio does as he's told when they shuffle out onto the platform with the Karasuno group.

Tobio almost doesn't catch that Suga does the same, but when he looks down at him, Suga grins softly up, face pink. He's walking a stiffly like he's pulled a muscle, but it dawns on Tobio that that's _probably_  not the reason, even as Daichi comes up and asks if he's alright.

"Ha-ha, did Bakageyama fall asleep?" Hinata's voice cuts through the very good, very fuzzy mood, and Tobio scowls, ready for a shouting match if needed.

"Yeah," Suga replies clearly, but Tobio can still hear a bit of his breathlessness as they walk deliberately down the steps with the group and out into the cool summer night. Tobio calms when he looks at him. His hair is glossy in the street lights, looks like it's glowing as the breeze fluffs it up and the lights shine through it.

Beyond Suga's profile Tobio can see the bus down the street in an almost-empty parking lot, and feels he _could_  actually fall asleep, the buzzing of the day suddenly drained out of him.

He grimaces. It's probably drained into his boxers.

"He did," Suga continues. "Snoring and everything."

"While standing up?" Yamaguchi asks with a laugh, and others join him. It's not mean laughter, Tobio can tell, these days.

"Yep! It was cute," Suga finishes, and when Tobio's face goes hot again, everyone laughs some more like any other day after practice.

He's gonna be sticky the whole bus ride home, but he feels good, in a different way, now, especially when Suga decides to sit next to him near the back of the bus, and everyone around them quickly drops off as the bus drive onto the highway home.

Tobio rolls his head against the bus seat to look at Suga, who's biting at his lip under the passing lights.

"Sorry," Tobio says, even though he's not too sorry. He just doesn't want this nice feeling to go away, or their friendship, or whatever this new thing is.

Suga laughs a little, looking up at him, eyes darting over Tobio's face. Tobio wonders what he's thinking. He thinks a lot.

"Do you want me... to...?" Tobio asks after a long moment, and Suga sucks in a breath.

"That's okay, uhm..."

"Don't feel bad — I want to — "

Suga lifts his hand and presses it lightly into Tobio's chest, making him go quiet. "I'm sorry, if that wasn't... Well."

"Felt really good," Tobio admits, thinking back on it and willing himself not to get excited again. He thinks they may be having a serious conversation now. Or soon. He's trying. "I didn't think that would — I dunno. I didn't mean to, but you made it good."

He's not good with words, so he watches him.

Suga smiles though. "I got carried away," he whispers. "Because you're so... Wow, I'm not articulate right now."

Tobio watches him. "You make me feel stuff, sometimes," he says, honest. "Not just today, I mean." Suga hums in a sort of pleased way. "So, if that helps."

"How about I kiss you?" Suga asks eventually. "Show you how you make me feel stuff, sometimes, too."

...Tobio watches him. Shakes himself. "Yeah, okay."

And Tobio watches Suga's smile as he leans up and presses it to Tobio's lips. That warmth floods back into him, and he thinks about how he'd like Suga's smiles this close all the time, if only Tokyo wasn't so far away —

Something wet traces against the seam of his lips, and Tobio opens his mouth in surprise, lets Suga's tongue slip inside and jolts as it plays at the tip of his tongue before he moves, sucks lightly on his lower lip, and then tilts away.

The smile is bigger when Suga leans away, hand cupping Tobio's jaw.

"This is all backwards," he says.

Tobio nods, and leans back in to try out that thing with the tongue.

And, if his hand slides up Suga's thigh in the dark, making his fingers go harsh on Tobio's jaw as they kiss and kiss some more, at least there's less people around to hide it from.

"It's okay," Tobio tries against Suga's lips, just like Suga had on the subway, and this time gets to watch all his smiles face-to-face. "You're okay."

"I'm more than okay," Suga whispers, and presses a tiny gasp into Tobio's mouth as they drive down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_), [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/byesweetheart)!


End file.
